


Always Doing Something Ridiculous

by Iggity



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Prompts [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Food mention, General Shenanigans, Modern AU, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggity/pseuds/Iggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"‘I walked into the public bathroom at a McDonalds and you’re dangling halfway out of an air vent do I even want to know what you were doing’ au"as requested on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was way too late and she was way too drunk to have to stand in line for what felt like hours just to order three things of large fries. Jinora was the only sober one but she refused to go through the drive-thru since, “we’re going to pull away from here and you’re all going to be whining to go back so you can pee so we’ll just kill two birds and go in!”

So now Asami was stuck in line behind three other people, resisting the urge to cross her legs and hop up and down since, as predicted, she had to pee. 

_Fuck Jinora and her logic._

Asami cleared her throat and blinked heavily, searching for her friends. Jinora and Opal were sitting at a booth, Jinora looking rather exhausted, and Opal looking glassy-eyed from the alcohol they had chugged an hour earlier. Asami finally placed their order, adding three large cokes as well, and was impressed with herself when she managed to make it from the cash all the way over to the other side of the restaurant without spilling anything. She slid the tray on the tabletop and tossed her purse at Jinora.

“Gonna pee,” she mumbled.

Jinora’s “I told you so” was drowned out when Asami turned on her heel and promptly slammed into someone.

“Whoa, hey Asami!”

“BOLIN!”

Asami blinked as Opal’s screech nearly ruptured her eardrums. Looking up, she found that she had run into Mako, who was blushing slightly as he took a step back.

‘Sorry ‘bout that,’ he said, laughing rather awkwardly.

Asami waved him off and stepped around him to continue on her way to the bathroom. 

Their relationship was rather weird; they had met when Opal asked Asami to go on a blind double date with her and Bolin. Asami had only agreed because Opal was nervous, but never would have gone along if it was mentioned that she was to entertain Bolin’s older brother, Mako. It had been a disaster and she didn’t like to dwell on it, much less so when working through a night’s worth of alcohol. She gingerly pressed the swinging door and led it through to rest closed once she was inside, not wanting to tempt the beginnings of a headache, and was stopped in her tracks when she turned around.

Legs. That was all she saw. 

_No, that can’t be right._

Asami blinked and looked again, but no, her brain was processing properly, and there was mostly definitely a pair of legs dangling from the ceiling.

_I … no, I definitely do not want to know._

Going about her business like there was nothing at all out of the ordinary, Asami came out of the stall several moments later and washed her hands, eyeing the legs just on the outskirts of her peripherals.

_I have to do it._

“Um … are you okay up there?”

Laughter erupted and echoed above her head as the legs swung slightly.

“Yeah, I’m good, thanks!” the legs replied, their swinging ceasing. “Lost something but I’ve almost got it!”

Asami raised an eyebrow as she started processing the familiar boots attached to the legs. The boots and the fact that she had run into Mako (literally! ugh) started to add up and she leaned against the sink counter, hip popped slightly and arms crossed over her chest.

“Korra?” she asked.

The slightly swinging legs stopped instantly and Asami knew she had gotten it right.

“Korra what the fuck are you doing in an airvent in a McDonalds at three in the morning?”

Korra started laughing loudly and she finally dropped to the ground in front of Asami, a huge, lopsided grin plastered on her face.

“Hey Asami! Was just getting Naga.”

“Naga?”

Korra nodded and held up a jelly sticky toy that was shaped like a dog.

“Naga,” she said rather proudly.

Asami blinked and shook her head.

“What in the hell is that?”

“Dude, really? It’s that toy thing that you can slap to stuff and it’ll stick! I was flinging her around and the finger thing broke and she went fucking flying it was ridiculous. I couldn’t leave her so I hauled ass into the air vent,” Korra explained, slapping the dog against the counter and peeling it off repeatedly. “It’s one of the best 90′s toys, Asami, how did you miss it?”

“I haven’t a clue,” she replied, her smirk back on her face. “Retro, huh; sexy.”

Korra rubbed her hand along the back her neck, her cheeks flushing slightly as she laughed.

“Whatever I can do to impress pretty people,” she countered, sounding much more confident than she looked. “I should get back to Mako and Bolin.”

“I’ll come with you; they’re probably still with Opal and Jinora.”

The two exited the bathroom in a silence much more comfortable than Asami had expected. She and Korra had barely spent time together since meeting through Mako, but the two got along well enough that Asami didn’t mind not having anything to say. They reached the booth and Korra slid in beside Mako before shooting Asami a huge grin and sliding even further along the bench, squishing Mako against the wall and then patting the space beside her.

“Ouch, Korra!”

Asami laughed and plopped down beside Korra, who slipped an arm around Asami’s shoulders. The older girl looked over and Korra winked and smirked at her, then turned her attention to the conversation Jinora was trying to have with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Korra and Asami meet up, Korra ends up in yet another sticky situation.

“Oh come on! It’s just a party! Besides, Korra will be there; you two get along, right? Please?” Opal begged, practically hanging off of Asami’s shoulders. “You know that mum doesn’t let me go out if you won’t be there. Help me get laid, Asami!”

Asami rolled her eyes at her best friend.

“Ope, you’re nearly twenty years old, talk to your mother about the fact that you are old enough to fuck up your life without her supervision.”

Opal whined and slid from her spot on the couch, her head trailing down to rest in Asami’s lap, big green eyes blinking up at her. Asami snapped her eyes closed and placed her hands over Opal’s face.

“No, I won’t give in,” she exclaimed, keeping her eyes clamped shut as she felt Opal sit up.

Hands smacked at her arms and she laughed as she felt Opal’s breath on her face.

“Eyes open, Sato, you know you want to.”

Asami opened her eyes and sighed, knowing she was defeated

“Fine, I’ll go.”

“You’re only going because of Korra.”

Asami felt her cheeks heat up and Opal smirked as she pushed herself onto her feet to walk towards the shower. She wasn’t wrong; Asami was definitely going to the party to see Korra. Though she had no conscious memory of it, Asami had been told that, at one point during their meeting at the McDonalds three months ago, Asami had unlocked her phone, opened a new contact screen, and demanded that Korra input her information so that they “could get to know each other better”, and then had winked. Korra had apparently decided that Loser From The Air Vent was an appropriate contact name. Asami promptly changed it to Blue-Eyed Loser.

Picking up her phone, she typed out a text to Korra.

**You going to the party tonight?**

_**Going? I’m hosting the fucking thing. Why aren’t you here yet I need help fighting off all the people who wanted beer.** _

**Opal just now told me about it. If you needed help why didn’t you mention it the last few times we’ve talked?**

_**I thought I had already. Oops. Are you on your way?** _

**Gotta shower and change, then we’re heading out. Opal has the directions?**

_**She better! I’m holding her boy toy hostage! >:)** _

Asami laughed as her phone buzzed again.

_**Also I need you to bring beer. I mean it people are starting to fight me.** _

**It’s nearly 9pm on a Friday where the hell am I going to get enough beer for a party?**

_**idk you’re smart aren’t you?** _

Asami sighed and looked up as Opal walked into the room in her towel.

“We need to bring beer.”

Opal nodded.

“Yeah I picked it up yesterday we’ll be fine.”

* * *

The house was loud and Asami had been pushed around for several minutes in her search for Korra. She finally ended up alone in the kitchen and pulled out her phone.

**I’m here, Opal has the beer. Where are you?**

_**Shit idek rn people I didn’t invite showed up and I lost track of everything. I’ll find you where are you?** _

**I'm in a kitchen?**

_**K hold up** _

Asami turned to face the sink, running the cool water and dipping her fingers in it. She shut off the tap and brought her hands under her long hair to cool the back of her neck. Arms slipped around her waist and she tensed up.

“Relax, it’s me,” Korra murmured.

Asami released her breath and turned around to hug Korra properly.The younger girl pressed her face into Asami’s neck and Asami pulled back slightly to push Korra’s long hair out of her face.

“It’s all loose today,” she commented.

Korra smiled and her cheeks flushed slightly.

“I like it better this way some times.”

Asami smiled and tucked some behind Korra's ear, laughing softly when Korra pushed into her hand.

"I needed a break; I'm glad you're here now,' she whispered, pressing her nose against Asami's neck again.

"Korra, what are you doing?"

"Hugging you. Why?"

"This seems very...intimate."

Korra pulled her face away and looked at Asami.

"Intimate? Asami, have you seen some of the texts you've sent me? There were times I thought a straight white boy stole your phone."

"Shut up, I'm still new at this text flirty thing. And besides, I barely know you," Asami said, flushing slightly.

"We've been texting for the last three months."

"I still barely know you!"

"Every day. 92 days, Asami."

"We're barely friends."

"You wound me deeply, Sato," Korra said, taking a small step back from Asami, but not moving her hands. "You were practically climbing into my lap three months ago."

"I was drunk."

"Well, I'll get you beer," Korra replied with a wink.

"Korra!"

Korra smirked and cupped Asami's face in her hands.

"I'm joking, Asami. C'mon, we can start getting to know each other."

Asami followed Korra out of the kitchen and right as Korra crossed the threshold, someone collided into her. Asami reached out for Korra and the other person, trying to help steady them both, when the girl who collided into Korra reached out slightly, a horrified look in her eyes.

"Oh, Korra, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Here, let me-"

Asami watched as the girl drunkenly attempted to remove the large wad of gum stuck in Korra's hair. She placed a hand over her mouth and tried to stop herself from laughing.

"Oh no, Asami, what is it?" Korra groaned.

"Gum."

"...dammit."

Asami let her laughter bubble over while Korra waved Gum Girl off and started to lead Asami through the throngs of people who had filled the halls. Korra reached back and gripped Asami's hand so they wouldn't lose each other, and soon they were in a bathroom and Korra was handing her a pair of scissors.

"Help me out?" she asked, her blue eyes pleading.

Asami smiled and nodded, taking the scissors and examining the damage.

"Are you sure you trust me?"

"Yeah. I need a hair cut anyway."

"It's gonna be more than a trim."

"Cut away."

It took about twenty minutes before Asami felt comfortable enough to make the first cut, and she planned out Korra's new hair style as carefully as she could.

_It's too high up; she's gonna have to like a short hair do for a while._

"You're putting too much thought into it, Sato," Korra murmured as Asami moved to stand in front of her for the nth time. "Don't make me regret asking you; I'm about thirty seconds away from just cutting it myself."

"Hush, this is important," Asami replied, blindly placing a finger on Korra's lips.

"Why is it important?" Korra replied, lips moving against Asami's finger. "You're cutting a wad of gum out of my hair what's so important?"

"It's a step of trust in our friendship."

"I thought you said we weren't friends?"

Asami removed her finger from Korra's lips and took a step back to look at the girl in the chair between her legs. Korra seemed tentitive and unsure and Asami offered a soft smile in an attempt to ease her.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to be now, I mean I know I wouldn't trust just anyone to cut my hair," she said, gently tugging on a piece of Korra's hair.

Korra smirked and placed her hands on Asami's hips, tugging her closer.

"C'mon, get it over with; I have a party to host y'know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to poor wording on my part in the first chapter, I had people asking if I had seen a pair of legs hanging out of the air vents. Sadly, no, that is not what I meant by "based on my life events" but if I explain it now then the rest of the story will be ruined so I'll explain at the end of the fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to apnsb for the help figuring out which embarrassing thing Asami walks in on Korra doing this time. Also for Opal's little comment as Asami sits down.

_**Potentially weird text incoming** _

**???**

_**My hair reminds me of you** _

**xD**

**_No, I'm serious!_ **

**Do you still like it?**

_**Yeah, I do. Thank you, again, for doing that** _

**Glad you didn't just hack away at it?**

_**Very. I guess I found a new hairdresser, too. It's cool because I can pay you in snuggles and food** _

**I can't have done THAT good of a job**

_**You did** _

**You lie**

_**Sometimes, but not about this** _

**Noted**

_**I miss you** _

**You saw me three days ago**

_**But that was at a party and I didn't get to talk to you much** _

**You talk to me plenty here**

_**Don't you miss me?** _

**Yes, I miss you**

_**Ha! Score one for Korra** _

**yknow I dont miss you that much anymore**

_**Oh cmon Sato fibbing isn't fair** _

**Who says I'm fibbing**

_**Me and don't try to brush it off like you're not. I still have some of those sexy texts from the other night.** _

**What are you doing tonight?**

_**Oh, right to the point! I'm busy, but I'm about to meet Bolin for lunch with Opal. Come with? I hate being a third wheel, especially with those two** _

**Sure. Where and what time?**

* * *

The cafe was nearly empty when Asami stepped into it to meet Korra. The party three days prior had definitely been a stepping stone for something, but they really didn't get to see each other a lot after Korra's haircut and Opal had dragged her out of the house before the party had even started to die down. They had been apart ever since and there were still times when Asami thought she could feel Korra's hands on her hips and her breath on her neck. It was usually then that would prompt Asami to start texting Korra rather filthy things that, thinking on them now, made Asami blush.

Spotting Korra and the others, she smiled as Korra's voice filtered through the cafe, and she started towards them.

"Challenge completely accepted! You should know better, Bolin, I can handle spicy! Hand it over, Opal! Hand overthe hot sauce, too, I wanna crank this up a notch!"

Asami raised an eyebrow as Korra shook red sauce on a pepper and grinned triumphantly as she bit into it and chewed. Her eyes locked on Asami as the older girl approached the table and her slowly reddening face seemingly went up in flames.

"Hey," Asami said, a smirk plastered on her face.

Korra's eyes widened and started to water as she waved weakly. Asami pulled out the chair next to Opal and sat down, right elbow on the table top and resting her chin on her hand so she could watch everyone's reactions.

"She's gonna die," Opal announced. "I guarantee it."

Asami started to laugh and she gently gripped Korra's hand before getting up to walk to the counter.

"I think we might need a couple of pitchers of water, please?"

The server glanced over at Korra and smirked slightly.

"I'll keep 'em coming," he said, placing a full jug in front of Asami.

Walking back to the table, Asami gently slid her hand over Korra's back and smacked lightly between her shoulder blades.

"How're you doing?" she asked, pouring a glass of water.

Korra doubled over slightly and coughed roughly, hands braced on the table. Asami kept rubbing her back and soon Korra stood up straight, eyes still watering as she looked at Asami.

"Hey you," she wheezed out.

Asami laughed and held the glass up for Korra to take.

"Drink this," she ordered.

But instead of taking it from her, Korra placed her mouth on the lip of the glass. Asami tilted the glass instinctively, and Korra drank a bit, stopping after a few sips so she could clear her throat and shake her head.

"So, what brought on that bout of jackassery?" Asami asked, setting Korra's glass down and taking her previous seat across from the red-faced girl.

"We were talking about who could handle spice the best out of the three of us," Bolin explained. "Korra was being cocky so I dared her to eat the hottest pepper this place has."

"But that wasn't enough for you, so you had to add some hot sauce?" Asami asked, gaze never leaving Korra's face.

Korra chuckled awkwardly.

"I would've been fine and avoided the seeds like I was gonna if you hadn't startled me," she said, her eyes roaming Asami. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"It's generally called a tank top," Asami replied.

"But why are you -"

"Have you _been_ outside? It's scorching out," Asami cut across. "Oh, wait, I forgot. You can handle heat, right?"

Korra smirked at her.

"Brat."

"Show off."

"Oh my god, get a room," Opal said, rolling her eyes. "C'mon, Bolin, we'll get a separate table and let these two flirt."

Asami looked at her best friend, who winked as she stood and walked away. Korra started to laugh.

"What?" Asami asked.

"Afraid to be alone with me?"

"Hardly."

Korra smiled and reached across the table to gently play with Asami's fingers.

"I'm glad you made it," she said gently.

Asami smiled back and let Korra's fingers slide between hers repeatedly.

"You sure you're not free tonight?" Asami whispered, feeling suddenly shy.

Korra caught her eye and sighed.

"I've got this dinner thing to go to with my parents. Fancy black tie event for ... shit, I don't even know."

"Then come by afterwards. We can have pizza and beer and play Mario Kart," Asami said. "Plus, if _you_ come to _me_ , there's less of a chance that I'l walk in on you doing something completely silly."

Korra laughed.

"I guess in this case, the fourth time would be the charm, then? You do always manage to walk in right as I'm doing something absolutely ridiculous."

"Hanging from an air vent, gum in your hair, shoving a hot pepper covered in hot sauce in your mouth ... yeah, your track record isn't looking too great," Asami teased.

Korra rolled her eyes.

"Okay, first of all, I couldn't leave Naga up in an air vent; she deserved much better than that. Second, the gum thing happened after you saw me, so does that even really count? And last, as mentioned before, I would have avoided the seeds if you weren't early."

"I was on time."

"Okay, fine, you surprised me."

"Now, how did I manage a thing like that?" Asami said, gently nudging Korra's calf with her foot.

Korra choked on her water as Asami's foot slipped a little higher.

"Stop that," she mumbled.

"Stop what?"

Korra lifted an eyebrow.

"That seems really intimate, Asami. We barely know each other," she said, smirking.

Asami laughed and dropped her foot from between Korra's knees, feeling a slight blush grace her cheeks. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching each other.

"So, will you come over tonight?" Asami asked quietly.

"You really want me to?"

"Very much so," Asami replied, nodding.

Korra grinned.

"I'll be there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short for the life events explanation: I work retail and had a customer come in like three times and every time he came in, I was doing/did something outrageous without even planning on it (first time I charged him the incorrect amount for his purchase, second I kept dropping everything (including the $10,000 ring he had purchased), third I was running around the store wildly with a handful of balloons) and I finally just turned to him that last time and was like "you just keep catching me as I'm doing something weird, don't you?" and it was awkward and now I've met his wife too and they're both really hot and I just know that it's gonna start up again soon but yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opal probably picked it up from the twins tbh

"Out."

"But-"

"I don't care, you know I'm having company over. Out," Asami said, pointing to the door.

Opal folded her arms over her chest.

"Are you sure you don't want me as a buffer? You seem really nervous about this."

"Why would I invite her if I were nervous?"

"Because you don't think clearly when faced with a beautiful person possibly wanting to climb you," Opal pointed out.

Asami stood from the couch and frowned at her friend.

"I appreciate it, Opal, but I really just want to be alone with Korra tonight and let whatever's gonna happen just ... happen. Y'know?"

Opal nodded, but still looked worried.

"You text me if you need an out, okay? I know you've both been really flirty and everything, but do what you feel is right. Don't feel forced or anything, okay?"

"Korra's not like that."

"I know, I just ... best friend worries, okay?"

Asami walked over and enveloped Opal in a hug,

"Thanks, Ope," she murmured. "Now get out of here so I can set up."

Opal patted Asami's face and then grabbed her purse and phone, heading for the door.

"Don't burn the place down!"

"I had no immediate plans to," Asami called to the closing door.

A buzzing drew her attention a minute later and she picked up her phone.

_**I'm leaving early are you home?** _

**Yeah, but nothing's ready yet**

_**That's fine I just need to get away from all this and out of these clothes** _

**Should I have a flirtatious remark available for that or...?**

_**I'm going straight to your place so you'll see what I mean. See you in ten** _

**You're that close?**

_**Yup** _

Asami glanced around the sitting room and took a breath. Ten minutes to get everything sorted, pizza ordered, and dishes washed. That was do-able! She was just loading the dishwasher when the front door buzzer went off.

"Hello?" she said, after opening the line.

"It's me."

Asami felt her stomach jump as she let Korra into the building. Heart hammering in her chest, Asami paced for what felt like hours before a knock finally came at her door. She swung it open and gaped at Korra.

"Shut up, I know," Korra mumbled, pushing past her and into the flat. "I couldn't decide between a dress or a suit, so my mother helpfully suggested that I mash it together!"

Asami closed the door and looked Korra up and down. Black skirt that fell just above the knee with a split running up to the middle of her left thigh, white blouse with a dark blue, chiffon-looking scarf tied like a tie, and a black jacket...

"You look amazing," Asami breathed.

Korra looked at her as she kicked off her heels with a groan.

"I hate heels," she grumbled, falling onto the couch and tossing the shoes in the general direction of the front hall.

Asami stepped over them and sat beside Korra, aware that she was still awestruck. Korra had her head propped against the back of the couch and had thrown an arm over her eyes.

"Are you wearing make-up?"

Korra groaned again and removed her arm from her face, sitting forward slightly on the cushion.

"Yeah. Mum thought it would be a good idea," she replied, starting to shrug out of her jacket. "I know it's gonna be kinda forward for a first date, but I hope you don't mind me strutting about in my underthings because I need out of these clothes, like, an hour ago."

Asami laughed and brushed back some of Korra's hair off of her face.

"First date, huh?" she teased.

"I assumed, but it doesn't have to be," Korra replied, finally looking right at Asami. "I'm okay with either, honest."

Asami smiled softly and stood, gripping Korra's hands and tugging her to her feet.

"C'mon, I have some clothes you can change into if you want. I even have make-up remover!"

"What? You mean those eyes aren't naturally purple?"

Asami shook with silent laughter as she led Korra through her flat and into her bathroom.

"Here, sit down," she said, motioning to the toilet.

Korra sat and Asami could feel Korra watching her as she dug through her medicine cabinets for her make-up remover.

"Okay, close your eyes," Asami instructed as she poured some of the liquid onto the cotton pad. She wiped at Korra's eyes until all the make-up was gone and then pressed a kiss to Korra's forehead. "Okay, lips next."

"You gonna kiss me there, too?"

Asami let her eyes trail up to meet Korra's and she smirked.

"Well, not right away," she teased.

Once all the make-up was gone, Asami led Korra into her room and sat her on the bed while she found a change of clothes. The only thing she had that could possibly fit Korra was a loose pair of pajama bottoms and an old tank top. She tossed them at the younger girl and kept her back turned while Korra changed. It wasn't long until arms were sliding along her waist and pulling her backwards.

"You trying to seduce me, Sato?" Korra murmured.

Asami shivered and shook her head.

"Now why would I try and do that?"

Korra nuzzled her nose against Asami's neck and her grip tightened around her waist.

"Well, you invited me here so..."

Asami turned in Korra's embrace and let her hands rest on Korra's bare upper arms, her thumbs running back and forth over the muscles.

"I invited you so we could get to know each other better," Asami replied, dipping her head slightly and bumping her forehead against Korra's. "I figured we could at least try and do that first."

"I can't really think of a better way to get to know each other."

Korra's face was inches away and Asami wanted nothing more than to lean in and press her lips to Korra's. She moved a bit closer and Korra's fingers dug into the small of her back, forcing their hips together. Asami brushed her nose against Korra's and -

_**BUUUUUUUUUUZZ** _

"Fuck," Asami breathed.

Untangling herself from Korra, she rushed from the room to let the pizza person in the building. She dealt with the transaction as quickly as she could and as soon as the door closed and she turned around, she saw Korra walking out of the kitchen with plates and two beers.

"Thought I'd help," she explained, a soft grin on her face as she headed for the couch.

Asami put the pizza on the table and sat down on the couch next to Korra, placing some room between them. Either Korra didn't get the hint, or she ignored it because the next thing Asami knew, she was laid out on the couch between Korra's legs, her back resting against Korra's chest.

"Comfy?"

Asami twisted her head and grinned at Korra.

"Not just yet," she said.

Korra held her arms up as Asami shifted around so that her back was against the back of the couch and she was cuddled into Korra's left side. Korra dropped her arms around Asami and rubbed her arm before straining for the Wii remote on the table and starting up Netflix.

"Alright, so, let's get this started! What are we watching with dinner?" Korra asked, scrolling through Asami's Continue Watching List. "Movie? Show? Oh shit, you aren't finished Sense8 yet?"

"It takes actual brain power to watch," Asami replied. "It's not something I have unless it's the weekend."

"We're watching an episode."

Asami whined slightly.

"I'm not in the mindset right now."

"Please?"

"I know you'll end up distracting me."

"Okay, okay, fine. Friends, then? You've seen that all the way through before right?"

"Of course. I use it as background noise."

"Friends it is!"

* * *

Falling asleep had not been a part of her plan when she had curled up next to Korra. Yet, she had managed it and, mumbling sleepily, she realized that she really didn't mind waking up next to the girl partially underneath her.

"Nice nap?"

Asami hummed happily as she nuzzled her nose closer to Korra's neck, finally registering the fact that Korra was running her fingers through her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"You're very comfy," Asami replied.

Korra laughed and Asami tilted her head up a bit to look at her, a smile on her face. Korra stroked her cheek softly and Asami pushed herself up off of the girl to sit back on her haunches. Korra shifted enough to sit up and bring her legs beneath her and she adopted a serious expression.

"Maybe we should talk," she said slowly.

Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Dumping me already? That's kind of low."

"What? No, of course I'm n-- and you're joking. Right," Korra said, chuckling softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just ... I dunno I want to make sure we're on the same page and I don't want to fuck this up, either."

"I think if anyone's gonna fuck it up, it'll probably be me," Asami stated, shrugging slightly.

Korra looked right at Asami and held her gaze.

"You ... you make me really happy," she said seriously. "And you make me laugh and you make me feel ... I dunno, safe I guess. But I feel like ..."

Asami covered Korra's hand with her own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Take your time," she said.

"You know how, when you really care about someone or something and you can just feel this swelling in your chest and it just doesn't stop and it gets to a point where you just know that if you weren't already contained in some way that it would just flood over and it just sort of becomes this overwhelming thing?"

Asami nodded and Korra turned her hand under Asami's and laced their fingers together slowly, as if giving Asami time to pull away. She continued when it was clear that Asami wasn't going to pull back.

"I don't know how or when it happened, but that's what happens when I see you, or when someone says your name, or whenever you text me, even if it's something silly. It just ... if it's connected to you, I get that swell in my chest and some times I just want to cry because of how overwhelming it is but not in a bad way just as a way to kind of ease it."

Asami smiled widely and reached with her free hand for Korra's other hand. Her thumbs stroked the backs of Korra's knuckles gently as she took a breath.

"I don't know when or how either," she whispered, "but you do the exact same thing to me."

"Okay, well that's good," Korra joked.

"Very," Asami replied. "So, Korra, what are you looking for from all of this?"

"Well, what are you looking for?"

"I asked you first."

"I confessed first, throw me a bone," Korra pouted.

Asami laughed.

"I want a relationship with you," she said slowly. "But I want to take it slow. I want to make sure that I don't mess it up."

"Me too."

"Okay, so ... we're dating?" Asami clarified.

"Is that what you want?"

"Is it what _you_ want?"

"Yeah," Korra said, grinning. "Yeah, it is."

Asami grinned back.

"Okay. We're dating," she said gently.

"So ... since we're dating," Korra said, shifting slightly in her seat, "does that mean I can kiss you?"

Asami's grin grew and she moved closer to Korra.

"I think that would be okay," she breathed.

Korra moved closer, her mouth hovering close enough that Asami could feel her breath. She shifted slightly, barely brushing her lips over Korra's, and resisting the urge to shiver at the sensation of finally getting to kiss her. Feeling braver, she pressed her lips more firmly against Korra's and whimpered slightly when Korra's fingers threaded through her hair, and her lips captured Asami's upper lip between them to suck rather gently. Letting go, Korra backed off enough to let them both take a breath and then she was back again, and Asami was gripping her shoulders, shifting backwards and bringing Korra with her to rest on top of her on the couch, legs tangled together and mouths moving gently over each other.

It took almost all of her willpower not to moan as Korra's tongue ran gently over her bottom lip and she leaned her head closer, angling it slightly as she allowed Korra's tongue in her mouth. Her hands curled in Korra's hair and tank top, pulling her closer and pressing their chests together. Korra had managed to wedge a knee between Asami's legs and the pressure made her breath hitch. Korra took the opportunity to plant sloppy kisses down Asami's jaw to her neck, where she nuzzled her nose slightly before nipping at the skin there.

"Korra," Asami breathed out, her grip on the other girl's hair tightening. "Korra, wait."

The lips stopped immediately and Asami removed her fingers from Korra's hair, allowing her head to lift and look at her.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked softly.

"We should probably slow down." Asami said, offering a gentle smile.

Korra looked at their position on the couch and chuckled slightly.

"Right. Last thing we need is this ending with you getting pregnant, right?" she joked, untangling their legs and sitting up again.

Asami cleared her throat and looked at Korra as she sat up.

"Is that an ability you possess?" she asked tentatively. When the only response was a blank look, she continued. "It's okay if you do."

Korra gave her a lop-sided grin.

"No, I don't possess such an ability," she said.

Asami nodded and Korra tilted her head slightly, clearly hesitating.

"Do _you_ possess such an ability?" she asked finally.

Asami smiled warmly.

"I used to," she said simply.

Korra took a moment before she nodded slightly.

"Does ... does that weird you out?" Asami asked, suddenly nervous.

Korra's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously.

"No, galaxies, no, not at all!" she exclaimed, laughing slightly. "No, that doesn't matter to me."

Asami let out a breath of relief and reached out to thread her fingers through Korra's again. Korra smiled at her and tugged on her hand, bringing her closer and snuggling her.

"Okay, Sato, you owe me a game of Mario Kart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans Asami Sato is really important to me and I don't know why it took me this long to write it into anything.
> 
> Anyway, this is it folks! Unless I decide to do an epilogue, this is the final chapter of Always Doing Something Ridiculous. Thanks for the support as always, and if you'd like to send me a prompt or even just chat, my main tumblr is korrasamiggity and my writing tumblr is iggitywrites!

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably three or four parts in total and this particular fic was inspired by my own life events.


End file.
